Pranks
by cammiemorganrules
Summary: Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey are at the GA in the summer when cammie realizes they have Grants number and they text Grant! Pranks and more pranks in the future. Yep. Better than summary. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this story shows what is happening to me. At least this chapter does. The rest is totally made up. Things you need to know. The blackthorne boys have left. One left Cam with a kiss. She is awaiting there return, when she and Bex remember getting Grants phone number. Things will get interesting. AND THIS CHAPTER SO HAPPENED TO ME (just some things are modified to be a little different)!!!! (and I did not kiss him sadly)

This story will be in Cams POV and trying NOT to be OOC for once.

* * *

I'm the Chameleon, I blend. My name is Cameron. I go to the Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women. Exceptional we are; being spies and all. Yes I know. I said spies, and if you dare tell anyone I will personally come and kick your butt.

Now that we have that covered let me tell you my story. Last time I saw the boy of my dreams, Zach Goode, he kissed me in front of many Gallagher Girls. And he left. No contact. None at all. Sucks for me, right. Now all I seem to do is dream about him. Or so my roommates say. "Cammie?? Earth to Cammie? You can think about Zach after we go to breakfast." My british best friend and roommate Bex said. My friends were right. I do dream about him wayyyy to much. Oh well.

Macey McHenry, (and yes I mean the drop dead gorgeous SENATORS daughter, so don't bug me about that, and no I can't get autographs) Liz Sutton, (the techy one of us) Bex, and I strolled down into the cafeteria. It was the summer so it was us and a few teachers. We all stayed there for different reasons this summer, but none the less, were glad to be twith eachother.

Why we are here over the summer:

Cammie: My grandparents are on a cruise and my mom well, its to classified for me to even know.

Bex: Her Parents are MI6 and are on some very important missions that are also classified.

Liz: Her parents, well aren't spies and her dad is in the hospital. Poor Liz. Her mom didn't want her to see him in the shape that he's in. Very sweet but poor Liz.

Macey: Macey, well, didn't want to go campaigning or as she called it giving kisses to babies and hugs to gross sweaty people. So she stayed here.

Even though this is not where are original plans were supposed to be, we are all having one of the best summers ever. Nothing can beat being with friends.

We went down for the Chefs gourmet belgium waffles which are good. Then we went upstairs and watched movies did hair and nails. At 10:30 Bex and I were the only ones awake. We were watching James Bond much to Bexes dislike. She was on her phone when a smile hit her face. "Hey Cam. Come here." And despite it being the best part of the movie, I got up because Bex never smiled at the phone. When I saw what she was looking at I smiled too.

It was Grants number. When we had broken into the boys rooms I had found his phone and not told Bex. I put his number in in case we ever needed it. I was about to put Zach's in but then we had heard Macey. So I had to settle and go. "You didn't!" She said.

I smiled and said," I did."

"I'm going to text him." She said.

"Scoot over! I want to see." I said and sat on the couch down in the TV room.

"alright, alright. don't be to pushy."

(bex is italics and grant is bold)

_Heyyyyyy_

Uh who is this????

Bex

Oh... really??

Yeah. Is Zach there??

Yeah. And how exactly did you get my number?

Cam had it.

Oh. Is she keeping tabs on me????

Nope, shes a spy. Thought you were one too.

**is she reading these text. ( I thought uh huh.)**

cool we are going to prank call her on your phone

**kk**

The boys did indeed call us. And they thought i didn't know. Losers.

"Hey man." Grants voice rang all girly.

"Hey girlfriend!!!" I sang back.

"So can you get me some lipstick."

"Sure honey. Whatever you like." Bex said. Thirty minutes went on something like that.

I am going to have Cam text Zach.

**Ok. **

Hey its Zac. (And yes I left off the h on purpose b/c that is what the guy who texted me did.)

Heyyyyy

So wats uP

nothing much listening to music and talking to you :)

cool

watcha doing???

basseball

haha lolz :) hanging with Bex.

cool

gtg see ya

Then Bex stole the phone and put: Bye 3 A HEART!!!!

* * *

If you are wondering, i did not have a happy ending. The guy does not like me and I am sad.

so what will happen when the boys see that???

And will Liz and macey be mad they weren't woken up? the answer is yep!!!

Will they see eachother again? What are the odds?


	2. MY gallagher girl

Alright. Enjoy this chapter. SORRY ABOUT THE ITALICS NOT WORKING! BEFORE I HAD IT POSTED THEY LOOKED RIGHT BUT IT JACKED UP MY STORY AS I PUT IT ON SO SORRY. CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES.

_Then Bex stole the phone and put: Bye 3 A HEART!!!!

* * *

_OH. MY. GOD. He was going to see that when he got back. "BEX!" I yelled.

"Huh. What's the problem Cammie?" She asked sarcasticly.

"Will someone pu-lease tell me why everyone is yelling?" Macey asked annoyed. "Cause some of us need our beauty sleep!"

"Well, long story short, we were talking to the guys and Bex put a heart to Zach for me!! And I am not to pleased." I yelled.

"What!" Macey yelled angrily. "Why was I not woken up? I am the boy expert aren't I?" She asked pissed off.

"Yeah, and I have a boy translator." Liz added. "So I definitely could of been some use."

"sorry." Bex and I said at the same time. Just then the couch vibrated and I jumped on top of Bex and grabbed her phone and yanked it out of her reach. It was from Zach. I clicked open and it said.

_Knew you felt that way about me. (This Is Zach for those of you who didn't know.)_

_**In your dreams. Bex sent that. (Cammie)**_

Oh, I never knew you both felt that way about me. (ZACH)

**Yeah me neither. No one likes you Zach.**

That hurts my Gallagher Girl. Really.

**Good!!  
**

See you soon**. -**Now, that got my attention!!

**When?**

ON the exchange. Haven't heard about it?? Your loosing your skills Gallagher Girl. -WE WERE HAVING ANOTHER EXCHANGE WILL BLACKTHORNE.

NO I am not. Goodbye!!

Sweet dreams Gallagher girl. See ya soon!

My friends all looked at me and I told them how our conversation went. They looked at each other and smiled. "What?" I asked.

"This means." Macey stated. "He likes you. A lot."

"And you know that how?" I asked. I mean jeeze, its a text. She taught me to attempt to read body language, but you CAN NOT read body language threw a text.

"Oh. I wanna answer." Bex said. Macey nodded and was waiting to hear the answer to make sure she got it right. "When he said that hurts Gallagher Girl. He put my in front of it. Saying you are his and his only. And he was excited to see you, so he told you he would be seeing you! Someone has a crush on Cammie!" Bex yelled.

"Yeah right." Was my expert answer.

* * *

Sorry it is short. The next chapters are going to get long and goode!!


	3. Run from the wrath!

"Oh. I wanna answer." Bex said. Macey nodded and was waiting to hear the answer to make sure she got it right. "When he said that hurts Gallagher Girl. He put my in front of it. Saying you are his and his only. And he was excited to see you, so he told you he would be seeing you! Someone has a crush on Cammie!" Bex yelled.

"Yeah right." Was my expert answer.

* * *

"Zach likes Cammie. Zach likes Cammie." Bex chanted. "And she likes him back. Zach likes Cammie. Zach likes Cammie and she likes him back."

"Shut up." I said.

"Well, its the truth." Macey muttered. I bet she thought I wouldn't hear her, but hello, I am a spy, too!!

I threw my pillow at her and it hit her.

"Oww." She said annoyed. She tackled me but I flipped her.

"Cat fight." A voice came from the door.

"GRANTTTT!" Bex yelled and jumped up and ran into his arms. Grant, Zach, Jonas, and a boy I didn't reconize were standing in our doorway. I froze.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Told you we had an exchange, didn't I gallagher girl." Zach said.

"Yeah, but you didn't say it was this soon." I responded.

"Your a spy. I thought you could figure it out." Zach said.

"Ugg. " I groaned. I got off Macey and helped her up. I walked to our door and slammed it and locked it in the boys faces. Sure they could reopen it, but they wouldn't dare. "Good night." I said.

"Well, if that's how you want to play, gallagher girl, we can play that way too." Zach said.

* * *

zach pov

Jonas, Grant, Lance, and I walked back to our room. As we walked in we all went to the computer. We all planted bugs here and there without telling each other. Haha,great minds think alike. "I like McHenry, just as you said." Lance said as Jonas pulled up all our bugs.

"Told ya you would." I said with a smirk. "I am always right."

"Shh." Jonas shushed us as the girls appeared on the screen.

"Cammie likes Zach. Zach likes Cammie. Cammie likes Zach. Zach likes Cammie." Bex chanted over and over again.

"For the love of God shut up! Just cause u are jealous cause Grant was not talking doesn't mean you need to point the blame on me!" Cammie poorly defended herself.

"Typical Cammie." Macey muttered.

"Just like always."Bex said.

"Every time." Liz agreed.

"What?" A confused Cammie asked. She looked so cute when she was confused. Well, besides her wanting to kill her best friends, but other than that!!

"You will _never_ admit when you like someone. Just give in cause I know you do." Macey said.

"Yeah, and if Macey says so then you do. Even if you don't know it yet. But know worries, Zach will help you see you _love_ him." Bex said and Liz agreed.

Cammie chucked a pillow at Bex causing Bex to fall on the floor. "CAMMIE!" she yelled.

"Yes Mrs. Newman." Cammie responded innocently and then ran out the door. I decieded to go help her face the wrath of Bex. (and embarrass her in front of her friends, but she didn't need to know that.) So, me and my friends went out of the door and we 'accidently' bumped into Cammie. She looked utterly annoyed.

"Hey Gallagher girl. Whats the rush?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" She asked harshly. My friends ohhed.

"Cause I need to know how much time I have t embarrass you." I said with a smirk. Bex was catching up now and Cammie was not in a good mood.

"Got to go. But you know, I will be the one smirking one day." She said.. Oh i have a feeling this will be involving pranks. Fun.

"Yeah sure." I muttered. She turned and glared at me before running away.

* * *

What do you think? Short i know? But spring break is in one day and I plan to make longer chapters and update sooner. Sorry for the wait.


	4. Planning the pranks

OH BTW: I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER!!! THIS IS IT FOR THE WHOLE STORY!!!!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS. I AM NOT COOL ENOUGH TO HAVE THAT TITLE. ONLY ALLY CARTER IS!!! LOL!!

**IF you have any ideas for pranks, let me know in a review, or a pm. **

* * *

"Got to go. But you know, I will be the one smirking one day." She said.. Oh i have a feeling this will be involving pranks. Fun.

"Yeah sure." I muttered. She turned and glared at me before running away.

* * *

CAMMIE POV

Bex was still chasing me and I was still running. That's when I looked back and saw a lightbulb go off in her head. "Cammie! I have a great idea!!" She practically yelled. She was bouncing up and down clapping her hands like a four year old. She must be excited. Like, really excited. Lord this could get bad. "Let's prank um." She stopped in suspense, although it didn't really work. "A lot."

It may have been a weird statement that Bex made, but I had to agree. It would be fun. "So your not mad at me?" I asked just for safety.

"Not if you help me get the guys." I nodded my head. I wasn't gonna get hurt, and I got to prank Zach. Oh this was going to be amazing. We linked arms and skipped back to our room. Girls around us just stared, probably thinking that we were freaks. Well, we are so they need to get over it!! When we got to our room, Macey and Liz looked at us puzzled. Ha. We probably looked like evil masterminds.

"What's got the masterminds jumping with giddy?" Macey asked us boredly.

"First, check for bugs." I reminded them. I found 7, Bex got 6, Macey got 3, and Liz found 2. That should be it.

ZACh POV

Crap. Something good was about to be said and we had to miss it because are connection was cut off. But it wasn't because the bugs were infected, it was because _my_ gallagher girl had to be smart enough to remember to check for bugs. But I guess i like that about her. Being aware is natural.

GRANT POV

The girls (_my _british bombshell and _Zach's_ gallagher girl) were grinning like mad. Lord only knows what they were up to. And thank whoever made bugs. We were sitting and waiting to hear what was up when Cammie said, "First, check for bugs." Dam it!!! Now we won't know what is going on!

"Uh? Does it scare anyone else that we don't know what the hell those girls are grinning about? And that it looks creepy?" I asked, cause honestly I was curious. I mean, this is 2 _girls _that are _spies_ and well_ trained_. This could get seriously bad!!

"Uh yeah." Jonas said. he looked terrified.

But then there is Goode. "Nope, they probably are gonna prank us, so we just have to get them first." That wouldn't be a bad idea. "Who's in?"

"I am." I said as I gave Zach a highfive.

"Count me in." Lance said.

"Sure." Jonas mumbled.

"Then lets get planning." I said.

CAMMIE POV

"Ok. So here is the plan." I said. "Bex and I want to prank the guys. Ya'll in?" I asked.

"Sure." Macey said boredly, but she looked kind of excited. I wonder if she had taken a liking to the other guy. I'll have to ask her later.

"O-okay." Liz stuttered.

Me and Bex high-fived. "That's bloody awesome!!" Bex exclaimed. "Now here's the plan." I was slightly (actually extreamly) scared when i heard Bex say that because when Bex says stuff like that, it can never end well. "Tonight, we will go into there room, and we will get cold buckets of water and poor them all over them, and we will then run like hell." It was an ok prank, but seeing as to I couldn't come up with anything better, I agreed.

We all nodded. It was almost time for dinner. "Now, lets get ready for dinner!" Macey said as she realized how close it was. "We only have an hour and a half!!!" She screeched. Ah, the fun of having Macey dress you up. Not.

ZACH POV

"I say that they are gonna prank us tonight." Grant said. Jonas, Lance, and I nodded our heads. There was evidence there for that one. "So I say we prank them first." I rolled my eyes.

"Grant, previously we initiated that personally we are going to be pranking the girl at nightfall." Jonas said smartly and yet I still agreed. Grant has bad memory.

It was funny to see Grant's face. He was confused beyond confused. "What the crap did you just say?" He asked. Grant doesn't do good with big words.

"Here Grant. Sometimes we forget that you need small words. Let me brake it down for you." He looked relieved. No doubt he wondered what we said. "Earlier, we decided." I realized that was to big of a word to use for Grant. "said." I corrected. He looked annoyed and gave me 'I know that word' face and I gave him a 'hard to tell' face back. He scowled and I smirked as I continued. "we were going to prank the girls tonight." He made an Oh face, and it was tempting to laugh. I covered it with a smirk, though.

"Oh. Ok. Well you could of said so in the first place." we all laughed at this. "Now? What are we going to do?" We all thought, and thought. Then Grant seemed to get it. "One word." He said. "Silly String."

"Grant, hate to break it to you but that is two words." I said.

"Oh whatever." He said agitated. Jonas, Lance, and i laughed.

"What do you mean by silly string?" Lance asked once he calmed down.

"We willl put it everywhere, on all there clothes and stuff. They will all freak, especially McHenry. And we will video it." We all nodded. It would be pretty funny.

* * *

So thats the end of the chapter. i honestly couldn't think.

_**I NEED HELP!!! IF U HAVE ANY PRANKS THAT U WANT TO SEE IN THIS STORY, PUT THEM IN YOUR REVIEW CAUSE I AM OUT OF IDEAS. I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT, AND WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE SOONER!!!!**_


	5. Change of plans

**Yeah so my pranks sucked!!! But thanks to all my reviewers, i am back on track!!!**

**The Ideas for the pranks of this chapter (note i will do this for every chapter i used someone's idea) came from:**

**GoodGirlsGoBad**

**AND  
**

**2goode4u**

**Oh. and btw if i use your idea, it may not be the exact same, but i will still give you proper credit!!!**

**THANKS EVERYONE FOR THEIR IDEAS!!! U WILL PROBABLY SEE SOME OFF YOURS IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS!!!!**

OH. and i am sorry i haven't updated in a while :( i am kinda depressed about a guy and my bday is in two days. If you wanna know why, I won't bore you here, PM me or if you just wanna talk.

**

* * *

**

Cammie POV

We went to dinner and immediately we knew the boys knew what was up. Great. No one talked much and soon dinner was over. My roommates and I walked back to our suite and sat down in a circle. Just like always. Well, at least when we are planning something mischievous. Which, well, as you know, we are.

"So, is it me or is our prank not fully developed?" I asked in wonder, cause honestly I had no idea.

"Yeah, I mean it is a good start, but not... finished." Macey said. Then I saw an unmistakable glint of evilness in her eye. Oh Lord help these boys. "Now, what we should do is take glitter and put it in there gel, cause god knows they use way to much of that." I laughed. That would be funny cause they do use way, way to much gel. Not that I didn't like it. Not that it didn't make them look sexier. Though I would never admit that. "And, we could put foundation in their body wash so their skin would be a different color. And have a bucket of slime hanging from their bed so that it falls all over each of them at a set time. But before the slime, we could throw a bucket of water on them to wake them. Then as Bex put it, we "run like hell" and then they start to chase us and get covered in slime." And this is why you have to love having a evil master mind on your side.

"Uh. You are so evil Macey, I love it!" Bex said.

"Ohh. That is a genius idea!" I said.

"So. It's settled." Macey said. "We will sneak in tonight and pull the prank."

"You bet. So let's get the supplies." Liz said.

* * *

Sorry it is short but as i mentioned above I am depressed about a guy. So yeah, please review to help me feel better???

I feel like i cannot write anymore so i will write a part to tomorrow or something. Sorry for this but i am so sad. :'( PM me if you wanna talk about it, or just talk.


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE READ!

**HEY YOU GUYS! I AM REALLY SAD CAUSE I MADE A FORUM AND ONLY 2 PEOPLE HAVE GONE TO SEE IT :( **

**So, I have a proposition. If you want me to ****UPDATE **tonight, then I want at least 5 subscribers tonight. Please? It would make my day and it will be an awesome forum if i can get some people to join. Wat do u say?

If not, I will try to update Tommorro! So don't feel like i am trying to be a jerk.

PLEASE DO? ~cause u love me?

haha thanks I will update asap love ya!

~Bex

~Becca


	7. Pranks

**HEYY! SORRY, I DID GET MORE THAN 5 LAST NITE, BUT I GOT SICK :( SO, I AM STILL SICK, BUT AS PROMISED, HERES THE UPDATE. SRRY ITS SHORT, BUT I AM SICK and didn't want to lie, AND ON VACATION! THANKS TO ALL THAT JOINED THE FORUM, AND PLEASE PARTICAPATE TO, DON'T JUST ADD A SUBSCRIPITON SO I WILL UPDSTE! PLEASE, GO ON AND JOIN THE DEBATE.**

**Rite now we r trying to deside which match is better: Cammie/Zach or Cammie/Josh even tho the obvious answer is Cammie/Zach :D some people just don't get it hahahaha jkjkjkjk**

**SO PLEASE LOOK AT MY FORUM! with that said, heres the promised chapter.**

**: I NEEDED ANOTHER NAME FOR THE GUY FOR MACEY AND I MADE IT LANCE BUT IT IS NOW CHASE!**

"Yeah, I mean it is a good start, but not... finished." Macey said. Then I saw an unmistakable glint of evilness in her eye. Oh Lord help these boys. "Now, what we should do is take glitter and put it in there gel, cause god knows they use way to much of that." I laughed. That would be funny cause they do use way, way to much gel. Not that I didn't like it. Not that it didn't make them look sexier. Though I would never admit that, out loud at least. "And, we could put foundation in their body wash so their skin would be a different color. And have a bucket of slime hanging from their bed so that it falls all over each of them at a set time. But before the slime, we could throw a bucket of water on them to wake them. Then as Bex put it, we "run like hell" and then they start to chase us and get covered in slime." And this is why you have to love having a evil master mind on your side.

"Uh. You are so evil Macey, I love it!" Bex said.

"Ohh. That is a genius idea!" I said.

"So. It's settled." Macey said. "We will sneak in tonight and pull the prank."

"You bet. So let's get the supplies." Liz said.

* * *

Cammie POV

We walked threw the long halls of Gallagher. It was 11:30 at night and yet none of us were ready to sleep. We wanted revenge. I don't actually remember why. Wait! I do! Stupid Zach and his friends almost got me caught by a pissed Bex! There were a lot of reasons to be mad about that! We arrived at the kitchen and asked Chef Lou (A/N: I think thats his name)to make us some slime.

"Why should I?" He asked questioning.

"Because we need to teach some boys a lesson." Bex said.

He nodded and smiled as he began to work. "Be back in thirty minutes to pick it up." He said.

"Will do." I responded.

We walked out of the kitchen and into the Art and Supply Closet. Yes! We do have one. But it is usually just used as a cover for our school. But not tonight!

"We saw every color glitter you could ever imagine. We smiled evilly. Then lunged into it.

I grabbed my favorite color first, Lime green. Then i grabbed aqua, glow in the dark pink, and orange. Macey had 4 different shades of pink, Bex had red, yellow, and dark blue, and Liz had sky blue, purple, and gold. Man are the boys in for it.

We realized that we left the kitchen 26 minutes ago, and so we sprinted down there. We made it there at 29 minutes with nine seconds to spare. Classy. Then we strolled in lightly to make it look like we hadn't almost been late. We walked in with 3 seconds to spare.

The chef was sitting at the counter and he had 4 buckets of slime beside him.

"Thank you." We said in unison.

"No problem, any time girls." Chef Lou said.

"Will hold you to that." I said as the four of us grabbed a bucket of slime. We walked out the door and I waved at the chef. Things were about to get interesting!

* * *

Sorry its short, im sick and getting kicked off the computer. Hope u liked it tho. review!

oh and btw i have a new **Forum and there is one place in it where u can tell me to UPDATE ANY of my stories and that will be the one i will update the fastest. so please do! ttyl and JOIN MY FORUM PLEASE!**


	8. The girls prank

"No problem, any time girls." Chef Lou said.

"Will hold you to that." I said as the four of us grabbed a bucket of slime. We walked out the door and I waved at the chef. Things were about to get interesting!

* * *

Cammie POV

It was one A.M. in the morning. We were on our way to the east wing. Bex lock picked it with her handy dandy lock picking kit that we all know and love so much. It really is useful.

So after we opened the door, we went to our boys room. They were all sleeping looking so peaceful. It almost seemed mean to do this to them, almost. But then I remembered how I was almost tackled and killed because of Bex, and I felt no mercy.

We quickly put every color glitter in their hair gel and made sure it wouldn't come out for 3 days. Plus, they would have to get a whole new bottle. This made me happy, for some strange reason. WOnder why? Next, Macey put foundation in there body wash, which just so happened to be making them all really tan, like Taylor Lautner tan. Bex set up the slime, and boy did she do a 'bloody good' job too. Liz was busy setting up a coms unit so that we could watch the event that was about to play out before us, and I carried in four buckets of water.

This plan was genius, really. Because they would think the only thing we did was wake them up at 1:30, and put slime on them. Which would piss them off and stuff but little would they know about the body wash and the gel. That would catch them off guard, and it would probably piss them off. But it was worth it.

I handed the girls each their bucket of water. We were ready. I went and stood in front of Zach, my girls doing the same. Bex in front of Grant, Liz and Jonas, and Macey and Chase. I kind of felt bad for him but decided not to. He hung with them so he got to pay the price, to. We each had our water ready, and I silently counted to three.

One. Liz and I smiled evil smiles.

Two. Bex smirked.

Three. And even Macey cracked a small smile.

then we splashed the boys.

"Damn!" Grant yelled.

"Shit!" Zach said.

"Fagot." Chase yelled. He was the first to open his eyes. He saw Macey and then quickly said "I didn't mean it, but Guys, we've got company." We all laughed, ran out the door, and headed to the room to check the Coms unit we had set up. Liz quickly turned it on and we saw one amusing sight.

We rewinded to start from after Chase had seen us.

Chase was the first up. Then the slime fell on him, and well he slipped. Hehe we all smiled. He cursed in Farzi and let me say some not so nice words either.

The other guys were up to see if he was okay, only to have slime fall all over them too. It was a great sight. They were all tripping. And cussing. And tripping again and again and again. Apparently, it was slippery slim. Hehe. I need to thank the chef asap!

"Damn. These girls will pay." Zach said furious. I smiled. Sometimes it really is fun to annoy someone :)

We bursted out laughing when the end of the funny stuff had happened. We went to sleep, hoping for a wonderful morning.

The only problem was, we left our guard down.

And the boys were out.

For.

Revenge.

* * *

Toda! A new chapter, sucks right but the best i could come up with! The boys prank is still on the way. Review, please?


End file.
